


Just say the word

by MyLow



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Phone Call, Pizza, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLow/pseuds/MyLow
Summary: Tyler orders pizza and says “I love you” at the end out of habit. Josh answers “Love you too” automatically.





	

It was very late and Tyler was very tired and very hungry. He actually hated studying for university so late at night, but sadly he couldn’t live off of music and air alone so he had to work during the day after his lectures were over. Now, today had been a particular busy day and he had just realized that he forgot to eat since breakfast. In fact, he didn’t even have anything edible in his apartment at the moment. He groaned. Student life really wasn’t for him.  
  
Tyler went and searched for that flyer that was tossed into his mailbox the other day for the 24/7 pizzeria close to his apartment. He found it in one of the cupboards and immediately started dialing the number at another furious growl of his stomach. His heart sped up and his palms got sweaty when his brain caught up with what he was doing, which was making a phone call without prior revising of what to say and how to word it. He nearly ended the phone call right then when someone answered.  
  
“Pizzeria Dun, my name is Josh Dun, how can I help you?” The voice sounded just as tired as Tyler felt.  
  
“Hi, uhm, hello,” Tyler’s voice cracked and he cursed it in his mind, “My name is Tyler Joseph and I’d like to order a pizza…?” Great Tyler, make it sound like a question.  
  
“Then you’ve dialed the right number, that’s what we’re here for,” Josh answered in a slightly amused tone. “What pizza do you want?”  
  
“Uhhh,” Tyler started panicking when he realized he hadn’t even looked at the flyer and didn’t know what was even available.  
  
“Sir? If you haven’t decided yet, I can recommend the tomato mozzarella one, it’s really good.”  
  
“Oh, uhm, yeah okay thanks I’ll take that,” Tyler mumbled quickly.  
  
“And what size do you want it to be? We’ve got small, medium and large.”  
  
“I’ll take a medium one please,” Tyler answered. At least this guy was making this easy for him and didn’t sound annoyed at his unpreparedness.  
  
“Okay, now I’ll just need your full name and address please and I’ll be there in about 30 minutes,” Josh said and Tyler gave him the info needed.  
  
“Awesome, then I’ll see you in 30,” Josh said.  
  
“Okay, thank you. Goodbye, love you.”  
  
“Love you, too.”  
  
“Uhm…”  
  
“Uhhh…”  
  
“Sorry, that was just out of habit, I mean, I’m tired and-“  
  
“No worries, I mean I said it back and all so clearly we were both just tired and stuff.”  
  
“Yeah…okay. Okay.”  
  
“But don’t expect a discount, just because we’re in love.”  
  
“Damnit,” Tyler laughed. “Okay, goodbye now for real. Can’t wait to meet my one true love in half an hour, so you better hurry.”  
  
“I’m multitasking as we speak. See you soon, love of my life. Bye.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a random tumblr post. Hope you liked it! If you did, I appreciate kudos & especially comments so much! You can also hmu on twitter @LizzysSongs


End file.
